Its Okay, I'm Here
by Tigtig2003
Summary: Black Veil Brides fanfic- Andy lead singer of BVB suffers from panic attacks and one Ashley Purdy suffers from Andy fever. When Andy has a panic attack and comes out of his way to tall closet what will happen in the aftermath. Happy ending, Andy/Ashley.


**BLACK VEIL BRIDES**

"Ashley!" Jinxx screamed as he ran towards where Ashley was. "What Jinxx?" He said, turning his head to look at the panting man that interrupted him applying his war paint.

"It… it's… Andy," he pants leaning against the door frame trying to catch his breath.

Instantly Ashley becomes serious and the tube of eyeliner slips out of his fingers, he turns towards the wheezing violinist and glares slightly, "Where is he?"

"H… he's in his dr… dressing room, h-," before Jinxx can finish, Ashley is already running towards Andy's dressing room, which is a couple hallways over.

Ashley doesn't know what's wrong with Andy, he should know but he doesn't. Andy's been distant lately, especially to him. It doesn't help that he has a more than little a crush on his best friend, and it doesn't matter how much he wants Andy to curl up to him at night when he scared or upset to find comfort in him. If Andy's only comfortable with a clearly platonic relationship then so be it, Ashley doesn't care as long as his Batman is happy, no matter how much it pains him to do so.

Ashley sees the rest of the boys surrounding Andy's door, and runs impossibly faster. Jake and CCC look at him with expressions of pure relief, but it quickly falters when they hear Andy let out a heart-breaking sob.

 **Ashley P.O.V**

I knock on the door ignoring my band mates who are telling me he won't open it.

I cast a dark look at them as I grab the handle on the door and it opens for me. I know Andy must have heard my voice as it is incredibly loud when I'm agitated. I turn to CC and smirk slightly, loving the feeling of proving him wrong.

"Asshole," I mutter, while quickly walking into the room and slamming the door behind me.

I look around and try to identify where the sniffles are coming from so I can find Andy. Why the hell was he hiding? He knew I would find him so what's the point, but knowing Andy it probably makes him feel safer.

"Batman?" I whisper trying to one, find him and two, lighten the mood of the dark setting. I hear someone whimper and I spin around to see Andy with his knees to his chest sitting beside the makeup stand. He's rocking back and forth and his breathing is ragged and sharp. I run up to him, and at the same time I try to squash my own panic while I crouch down in front of him.

"Andy, hey I'm here, you're okay." I say in what I hope is a calm voice.

Andy looks up at me, tears streaming down his face as he is still fighting what I know is a panic attack.

"My god Andy," I whisper, sitting beside him and pulling him onto my lap.

He looks at me as he buries his head in my chest. I wrap my arms around him tightly and rock us back and forth trying to calm him down. I use my hand that's not holding him to pet his hair in what I hope is a soothing motion. I hate seeing Andy like this, no matter what he tries he still suffers from the trauma from his childhood bullies telling him he's not worth it. He still hears that and many other things that should never be used to describe anybody, especially Andy.

"Andy you're making me so scared, you need to calm down Batman," I whisper running soothing circles on his back.

"Y… you shouldn't have to deal with me, y… you're perfect and I… I'm not," he whispers sinking deeper into me.

"No, I don't have to deal with you. I deal with you because I care and it doesn't matter that you get panic attacks it is a part of you, and all of you is my friend." I reply.

Andy hums against his spot on my chest while he wraps his arms around my back. I continue to pet his hair and lean my head against the wall, loving the feeling of contentment I get from being so close to him.

Andy has been getting more and more stressed as the tour went on, and I knew that eventually he'd work himself into a state and I was right. So here I am, holding the love of my life that doesn't love me back and loving the feeling of him in my arms.

He looks up at me with a dazzling smile, the only remains of the previous panic attack being the dried tear tracks that are on his face, which I quickly wipe away.

"You're okay." I whisper, putting a piece of his long black hair behind his ears.

He looks at me and blushes slightly and moves his hands to fiddle with the front of my shirt, his long legs hanging off my lap.

"I… I need to tell you something," Andy whispers hesitantly not at all like himself.

"Anything," I assure, looking him in the eyes.

"I… I'm gay," he looks at me as if waiting for a reaction. I can't stop the hope from flaring up in my chest as I give Andy a dazzling smile.

"Doesn't change anything," I say confidently placing my hands on his hips and drawing circles knowing that there is something else he's not telling me.

He looks at me under his thick lashes and licks his lips, a nervous habit of his.

"I… I like you Ashley," he whispers hoarsely.

I look at him stunned not expecting those words to come out of his mouth. Andy hangs his head in disappointment and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to this ruin our friendship. I shouldn't have told you but I couldn't help myself and you must hate me now. I'm so sorry." He sounds so dejected.

"No." I whisper using my hands my hands to frame his face. I don't think, I just attach my lips to his, loving the feel of his smaller body so close to me. I am lost to the smaller more shy lips that are attached to mine.

After a while Andy pulls away panting for breath. "That was… wow."

"Yep, wow," I say kissing his forehead.

"Wait…" he says confused, "You like me back?"

Seeing the hopeful expression on his face I say what I've been holding back on for months, maybe even years.

"Andy I've like you for years, I just thought you were straight, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Honestly Andy, I love you every single part of you."

"Love…" Andy says, stuttering slightly.

"Yes Andy, I love you."

"I'm sorry Ash, but I don't love you yet, I'm close but not yet," Andy says looking at me.

"I'll wait, you only say it back when it's true," I reassure.

"Of course…" he says smirking mischievously as he leans into me to continue kissing. The kiss quickly becomes passionate and I traces my tongue on Andy's lip asking for entrance which he quickly grants. That turns the kiss into a battle of dominance, which I eventually win. Running my hands all over Andy's body, I realized how responsive he is to my touches, and I try to slip my hands under Andy's shirt only for our manager to yell,

"You're on in 10 guys!"

Andy pulls away from me and quickly stands up. He extents a hand to me to help pull me up and soon we are all cleaned up, makeup reapplied and ready to rock the waiting crowd.

"Hey," Andy says mischievously, "Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what… you, Andrew Dennis Biersack be by boyfriend?"

Andy kisses my cheek and whispers, "Yes."

Andy looks at the door and then nervously fiddles with the hands he's holding.

"It's okay, I'm here," I reassure him, wrapping my arms around his small waist and leading him towards the door.

Andy looks up at me right before his hand touches the doorknob and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too," I respond immediately, beaming at him.

Andy yanks open the door knowing that they're ready to face the world as long as they're together. No matter how many panic attacks or doubts Andy has, and no matter how many times Ashley says something stupid or offensive, they'll always have each other


End file.
